


Sweet Rose

by Drowsy_Euphoria



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsy_Euphoria/pseuds/Drowsy_Euphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How our sweet Nine should have said goodbye to his Rose... ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rose

He wasn't sure what to do now. There was only a matter of time left, and he was fretting over his poor Rose lying unconscious on the floor. What a stupid little human she was. How could she have done that? Deliberately disobeyed him! What was worse, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, a life threatening action for a human!

But he was happy she did.

She saved him. The power of the TARDIS rushing through her as she saved her Doctor, her eyes glowing golden as she embraced the power and became the Bad Wolf.

But the one thing that certainly got to him was what she had said. How she could feel it in her, the power, how it rushed through her, hurting and beating inside her head and throughout her. That was always how he felt, always clinging to the past and sorrow, weighed down by his guilt and the destruction of his home... The fact that this little human understood all that amazed him, and made him feel like he wasn't alone. That he finally had someone. Some who could  _understand._

He glanced at her, lying on the TARDIS floor, her chest rising with every slow breath. He had given up the rest of this life to save her, and he would do it again and again, just for her. His Rose.

By now he could feel himself weakening, and energy lightly fluttering through him. He let out a sad sigh and moved from his where he stood. He knelt down next to her, a hand stroking her blonde hair, a light smile appearing on his face. How he would miss her... it only made him question if she would miss him back... But what she had done for him, how she had nearly died for him, gave him the slightest bit of hope that she would.

A sorrowful expression etched into his features, he leaned down and laid a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodbye, my sweet Rose."


End file.
